Silencio, sueños haciéndose realidad
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Incluso en una silenciosa biblioteca puedes llegar a verte llevada hasta dónde solamente tus ocultos deseos podían hacerlo. Muchas veces uno mismo siempre es el último en darse cuenta de lo que quiere.


**Silencio, sueños haciéndose realidad**

Una vez más se encontraba en la biblioteca y, una vez más, se encontraba a solas, si no cuentas a Irma Pince, junto a sus amados libros. Por supuesto que no había nadie ya que cualquier examen aún quedaba, lamentablemente, lejos en el tiempo; pero para ella eso no era ninguna excusa para no estar estudiando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo que, sin lugar a dudas, para Hermione Granger era una realidad.

Ni siquiera pudo convencer a sus dos mejores amigos de que repasaran un poco de lo estudiado durante las clases del día porque para ellos como estaba tan reciente no le veían la necesidad de hacerlo. Además preferían ir a practicar un poco al campo de quidditch. No tenía ninguna oportunidad si incluso ahora Ginny les apoyaba con el quidditch antes de los estudios.

Soltó un suspiro de puro agotamiento mental. No por causa del estudio sino por su propia vida. El paso de los años no ha hecho sino ir colocando ciertas diferencias, o acentuándolas, entre ella y sus amigos. Y si ya siendo chicos estaba claro que pondrían por delante el quidditch a los estudios el que fueran jugadores lo hacía aún más claro para ellos tomar las decisiones que se necesitaban tomar cuando el deporte y el estudio llegaban a enfrentarse. Por lo menos mientras no se tratasen de los exámenes pues ahí Hermione podía lograr hacerles ver lo que de verdad era importante, y por muchos morros que pusiera Ron, al final lograba sentarles a una mesa para estudiar.

Hoy no era un día de esos. Hoy los estudios no eran prioritarios para sus amigos y, viendo el vacío de la biblioteca, tampoco lo eran para el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts. Tiempo libre y estudio no parecía formar parte de la línea de pensamientos de nadie excepto de Hermione.

_Y luego se atreven a llamarme sabelotodo comelibros. ¡Qué ellos estudien cuando deben y no cuando no tienen más remedio que hacerlo!_

Intentando apartar todos estos pensamientos que no hacían sino interrumpirla con sus estudios se volvió hacia el libro que estaba leyendo acerca de Transformaciones. No sabía por qué, salvo el aumento de dificultad evidente al ir avanzando en el curso, pero últimamente las clases con la profesora McGonagall se estaban haciendo más duras si cabe. Sus últimas transformaciones le llegaron a costar demasiado para poder realizarlas a pesar de que siempre lo había logrado con gran rapidez y pericia.

Por eso estaba aquí. Bueno, por eso y porque uno de los alumnos de clase de Transformaciones había logrado realizar el ejercicio del día de hoy antes que ella. Por supuesto que eso la había, no enfadado, sino revelado que debía ponerse más atenta a los estudios sino quería que pronto también la fueran superando en el resto de sus asignaturas.

Por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver el nombre del alumno que la había superado. Tal vez no el nombre pero, de ninguna manera, no podía apartar de su mente aquella mueca llena de burla y satisfacción por haber logrado superarla y humillarla.

Si, humillarla; porque él sabía lo importante que todo esto de los estudios era para ella y no desaprovechó su oportunidad para dejarla en evidencia. Hermione se mordió el labio para no soltar una terrible maldición dirigida a Draco.

Sabía que era mucho más inteligente de lo que dejaba ver, seguramente porque no necesitaba mostrarlo ya que con su apellido tenía su vida resuelta y no necesitaba quemarse las pupilas estudiando. No como lo necesitaba ella.

Y por este pensamiento una nueva oleada de ira la golpeó. Si lo tuviera delante no habría quedado ni un pedazo lo suficientemente grande para poder reconocer en él a Draco Malfoy.

_Hermione será mejor que te calmes antes de que empeores la situación_.

Afortunadamente estando sola en la biblioteca no le iba a resultar muy difícil lograrlo. Rodeada de libros y sin nadie que la hostigase o se riera de ella. Tranquila y en paz. No tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperar la calma y así poder volver a su libro.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

—¿Y ahora qué?— farfulló Hermione al sentir aquel sonido recorrer casi de una manera fantasmal el vacío de la biblioteca.

Agudizando su oído no sintió a Pince, lo que quería decir que aquel sonido estaba centrado en sus cercanías casi como si solamente existiera para molestarla. Aunque atormentarla también estaba permitido pensarlo.

Irguiéndose de su asiento intentó buscar el origen de aquel sonido para ponerle punto y final. No podía permitir que sus estudios fueran ser interrumpidos por algo tan simple y trivial como ese sonido que casi parecía un murmullo ahogado. Seguramente se debía tratar de una pequeña corriente.

—¿Será una concha hechizada?— se preguntó Hermione mientras caminaba entre las estanterías—. Casi suena como el murmullo del mar que puede escucharse en ellas.

Aquello logró traerle una sonrisa en el rostro cuando antiguos recuerdos de viajes a playas con sus padres afloraron en su mente. Si, el escuchar el sonido del mar en las conchas era un recuerdo de su infancia. Aunque luego, sabiendo la realidad que se escondía en dicho efecto, fue perdiendo su magia.

Magia.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente… aunque no tanto para alertar a Pince. Eso era lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos.

No le resultaba muy complicado el seguir aquel murmullo a pesar de los ecos que debía levantar en la silenciosa biblioteca. Casi era como si pudiera ver físicamente el sonido o que la estuviera atrayendo cual sirena.

El último pensamiento no le gustó mucho por las implicaciones que traía.

Cuando pensó que pronto esta situación iba a terminar y podría volver junto a su libro, que llevaba en su mano, devuelta a la mesa para seguir leyendo. La imagen que se encontró al superar una de las estanterías la dejó tanto fría como sorprendida.

Allí estaba sentado ante una mesa, donde descansaba un libro abierto, mientras no dejaba de lanzar aquel murmurado resuello tan ligero y agradable al oído. Parecía poseer una extraña combinación de prepotencia y dulzura que logró embobar a Hermione muy a su pesar.

Jamás le había llegado a mirar de esta manera. Tan pacífico e inocente pero con sus brazos estirados a ambos lados sobre el respaldo como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Algo que estaba segura que lo pensaba sin lugar a dudas.

Pues no de su mundo. Eso nunca lo conseguiría.

_¿Pero qué locuras estás pensando, Granger?_

Hermione se abofeteó mentalmente ante el rumbo que parecía empezar a tomar sus pensamientos. Además, ¿desde cuándo se refería a ella misma como 'Granger'?

—¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!— siseó igual que una serpiente Hermione sin apartar sus ojos castaños de la figura de un durmiente Slytherin que tanto la odiaba.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había apartado su mirada de él y no sabía contabilizar cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí de pie observándole en silencio, salvo su pequeña inocente maldición. No sabía porque se había podido quedar paralizada sin poder dejar de admirar a Malfoy… ¿admirar? Realmente debía estar muy mal para llegar a equivocarse en su vocabulario. Ella jamás podría 'admirar' a Malfoy. ¿Observarle? Si, pero nunca 'admirarle'.

Ni estando más loca que Bellatrix podría ponerse a admirar la figura durmiente de Draco Malfoy. El mundo debería haber sido reconstruido siguiendo los patrones de algún loco egocentrista para que algo así pudiera ser posible.

Si el mundo lo hubiera recreado Draco Malfoy.

Antes de que pudiera impedirse su mirada se dirigió al origen de aquel murmullo y cayó en los labios lascivamente invitadores de Draco. Sentía como su corazón estallaba de enloquecimiento ante semejante visión. Allí estaban llamándola y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo sus pies empezaron a recortar la distancia entre ellos.

No podía pensar con absoluta claridad porque sino era imposible que pudiera siquiera llegar a imaginarse a ella, Hermione Granger, acercarse a él, Draco Malfoy, con la única intención de averiguar si aquellos labios suyos se sentían tan dulces y suaves como se veían. Para disfrutar de su sabor que sabía la haría enloquecer de necesidad y placer como nada en este mundo lo había hecho antes, como nada más podría lograr conseguirlo.

Moviéndose como una sonámbula por la incapacidad de detenerse que sentía se acercó hasta donde descansaba Draco. El poco espacio entre el asiento y la mesa le dificultarían el poder acercarse así que sin pensárselo dos veces se subió al asiento y empezó a gatear hacia él.

Su presa inconsciente del depredador que había puesto sus ojos en él.

Verle dormir tan placidamente ignorante del _peligro_ en el que se encontraba lograba hacer latir el corazón de Hermione con renovadas fuerzas pero ya no eran solamente de nervios sino por egoísta placer por sentirle bajo sus labios.

No había nada en este mundo o en cualquier otro que pudiera detenerla y no conseguir lo que se había puesto como meta.

Los labios de Draco Malfoy. Sus besos.

Si pudiera verse moverse con aquella sensualidad mientras eliminaba la distancia con Malfoy no tenía ninguna duda de que su rostro se habría encendido como si fueran las llamas de un Ridgedback noruego. No podría distinguirse ante aquella depredadora a la inocente y comelibros Hermione Granger.

Y si ella no lo hacía nadie más podría hacerlo. Este pensamiento de alguna manera logró tranquilizarla y darle nuevas fuerzas para continuar con su acción.

En estos momentos solamente podía estar segura de una cosa y era que no podría salir de la biblioteca sin llevarse con ella el sabor de los besos de Malfoy en los suyos.

Su rostro continuó ardiéndole mientras la distancia con el de Draco se volvía casi inexistente. Tanto que estaba segura que podría llegar a sentir el calor que desprendía con total facilidad como si estuviera ante una chimenea encendida en pleno invierno. Era imposible no sentir su rubor saliendo en oleadas de su rostro.

Sus labios le temblaron ansiosos e impacientes por poder sentir los de Draco bajo ellos al tenerlos tan cerca. Era una excelente tortura la lentitud con la que los estaba acercando a pesar de que se estuviera torturando a ella misma pero no importaba porque sabía que al final iba a conseguir su objetivo.

Nada podía conseguir negárselo.

Tuvo que pensar en voz alta porque su cuerpo se tensó y detuvo al instante cuando vio aquel gesto en el rostro de Draco. Ahora el rubor de sus mejillas y el resto de su rostro no se debían a la excitación por la apremiante necesidad para con los besos de Draco. No. Aunque la culpa la seguían teniendo aquellos mismos labios el motivo había variado por completo en un rápido giro de 180º.

Malfoy estaba sonriendo.

Hermione nunca antes se había sentido tan humillada y avergonzada en toda su vida pues aquella sonrisa solamente podía significar una cosa. Draco era consciente de sus intenciones y, finalmente, en el último momento, se lo hizo saber dejándola lo más mortificada posible.

¿Cómo podía haberse dejado llevar por el deseo de robarle un beso a Draco? Merlín sabía lo que ese monstruo sentía por ella y la propia Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimirlo para conseguir acercarse tanto a él para realizar esta deplorable acción.

¿En verdad pensaba que Draco Malfoy sangre pura iba a permitirle que le besase una sangre sucia? ¿Hermione Granger en particular?

Ciertamente debía estar totalmente desquiciada por algún motivo por si realmente llegó a pensarlo. Tal vez demasiado estudio o, tal vez, falta de estudio. Seguramente la culpa la tenía el incesante y dulce murmullo que la había traído hasta Draco. Necesitaría buscar en los libros si podía tratarse de algún tipo de conjuro que confundiera sus sentidos y la volviera inconsciente a sus actos.

Aunque estaba segura de haber sido consciente de cada uno de ellos, pero podría justificarse pensando en que a pesar de ello no se veía con fuerzas para resistirse.

Por supuesto que todo no podía terminar de una manera tan simple.

Draco abrió los ojos y Hermione sintió como su corazón se detuvo.

_¿Qué has hecho estúpida? ¿Por qué te quedaste parada como una boba delante de él, de su rostro… de sus apetecibles labios? ¿Tantas ganas tienes para que te grite y humille?_

Seguramente era una posibilidad para lo que iba a suceder en unos instantes pero, a pesar de saberlo, Hermione seguía sin poder moverse porque eso significaría alejarse de Draco. Realmente tenía que estar bajo la influencia de algo para seguir teniendo esta línea de pensamientos mientras se encontraba bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos ojos grises de intensidad acerada.

¿Qué podía decir en una situación semejante? Estaba más que claro que no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia sobre este tipo de situaciones, por lo que estaba dando las gracias al sentirse tan avergonzada, y no sabía como debía comportarse. ¿Podría simplemente volverse y alejarse de él, si fuera corriendo o desapareciendo sería mucho mejor, como si nunca hubiera estado a punto de besarle mientras dormía?

_¿Puedo ser así de cobarde? Porque me gustaría mucho tener esta posibilidad_.

Cualquier cosa antes de enfrentarse a Draco sin ningún tipo de apoyo y en clara desventaja al ser ella quien se había abalanzado sobre él mientras se encontraba indefenso durmiendo. Vale que parecía ser que todo fue una trampa por su parte, lo más seguro que para burlarse como nunca de ella, pero no borraba la intención que había tenido Hermione de besarle. A Draco Malfoy.

Algo tenía que decir y pronto porque ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido en silencio con su rostro cerca del suyo bajo el escrutinio de aquellos ojos que lograban hacerla temblar. De miedo y de excitación a partes iguales… o, tal vez, más de placentera excitación bañada de un miedo que le calentaba la sangre y el resto de su cuerpo como lo estaban sus labios y, sin ningún lugar a dudas, todo su rostro.

—Esto… Malf…

Vale que no tenía una buena excusa para justificar el encontrarse a cuatro patas sobre el asiento al lado de Draco y a punto de besarle pero algo podía habérsele ocurrido entre lo que se veía una sucesión de balbuceos y palabras inconexas pero, de ahí a ser interrumpida por Draco había un mundo.

Sino fuera porque la silenció cubriendo sus labios con los suyos seguro que se encontraría totalmente en estado de ebullición del enfado que recorrería su cuerpo pero, como Draco pareció decidir impedirle justificarse besándola, dicho estado efervescente era por el calor que le proporcionaba los labios del Slytherin.

E incapaz de concluir cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente sus labios tomaron el control de su cuerpo y mente empezando a responder al beso recibido.

Era un sencillo contacto y el movimiento aletargado solamente conseguía que quisiera más y más de aquellos besos. Quería sentir todo el calor que le podían retransmitir a través de su humedad. Una humedad que saboreó con la punta de su lengua antes de caer en el interior de su boca en donde se encontró con la lengua de él. Pero, a diferencia de sus labios, la lengua era un ser dominante y así se lo hizo ver a la intrusa intentado doblegarla, dominarla.

La mano derecha de Draco abandonó su pacífica posición sobre el respaldo hasta agarrar a Hermione por la nuca y acercarla lo que ya era imposible acercar más su rostro para profundizar todas las sensaciones que aquel beso les estaba otorgando.

_¿Qué es esto? Por Merlín, ¿qué es esto? No puede ser un beso… yo he sido besada y esto no puede ser un beso… ¿qué me está haciendo y por qué necesito más?_

Los pequeños resquicios que surgían entre sus labios dejaban escapar unos casi inaudibles gemidos por parte de Hermione mientras su boca seguía siendo devorada y su lengua, tras claudicar el combate, estaba siendo adorada por la de Draco.

Si esto era un beso de verdad, Hermione temía que más podía llegar a ofrecer alguien como Draco. Y este pensamiento la atemorizaba tanto como la excitaba. No podía evitarlo y deseaba saber más… sentir más y sabía que él sería un maestro increíble y perfecto para ella.

Hermione Granger estaba siendo besada por Draco Malfoy como si su vida dependiera de que a ella le gustasen sus besos. Por suerte para él, a Hermione le encantaban sus besos, tanto que incluso pensaba que se convertiría en una adicta a ellos. La sola posibilidad de no poder sentir estos labios sobre los suyos o que más tarde pudieran reconocer el resto de su piel, la asustaba porque sería como perder una parte de ella que había descubierto que poseía.

Necesitaba sus besos… le necesitaba a él.

¿Era esto posible?, ¿solamente por unos besos podía llegar a semejante conclusión? ¿Estaba siendo atrapada en una red de la que no podría salir de continuar dejándose llevar más y más hondo?

Pero ella no quería escapar de la red. Si era necesario para no perderle estaba dispuesta a que la devorara hasta que no dejase huella de su presencia en este mundo porque entonces estaría siempre junto a él.

Sus labios… su mirada… su pálida piel y su rubio blanquecino cabello…

_¿Su sonrisa?_

No, Draco Malfoy no sonreía. Siempre tiene una mueca en su rostro cargada de superioridad y desprecio hacia el resto que le rodea… pero Draco no sonríe.

A nada… a nadie.

_¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?_

Ansiosa por encontrar la respuesta que le pudiera aclarar toda esta situación tan extraña y complicada, Hermione no escuchó los pasos que resonaban en la biblioteca hasta que estos sonaron demasiado cerca de dónde se encontraban.

Irma Pince.

Algo más para empeorar su situación.

No solamente era que se estuviera, y disfrutando, besándose con Draco Malfoy sino que lo iba a estar haciendo con un testigo. Esto no podía seguir tan lejos y tenía que ponerle un freno que no quería pero que no le quedaba más remedio que poner.

—… Mal… alfoy…— nunca se paró a pensar en lo difícil que sería intentar hacerse entender cuando unos labios estuvieran sobre los suyos besándola e impidiéndole ofrecer aunque solamente fuera una simple palabra. Un nombre—,… Ma… alfoy…

Estaba claro que Draco no tenía ninguna intención de parar porque parecía que había encontrado algo que le entusiasmaba mucho. Y cuando Draco Malfoy encuentra algo que le gusta no lo deja por nada.

_Merlín sabe que esto también me cuesta a mí tanto como lo tendría que ser para ti… así que, lo siento_.

Y usando todas las fuerzas, que sus reblandecidos músculos le podían llegar a otorgar, seguramente unas fuerzas provenientes, precisamente, de los besos que iba a interrumpir, Hermione logró apoyar sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco y antes de quedar sumergida sin remedio bajo el deseo de aquellos besos… lo apartó dándole un tremendo empujón que lo tiró sobre el asiento.

—… lo… siento…— se disculpó Hermione antes de volverse y desaparecer por la primera estantería que se encontró mientras evitaba hacer cualquier tipo de ruido con sus pasos.

La realidad le golpeó a Draco cuando… el banco le golpeó la cabeza aturdiéndole momentáneamente y sacándole unas buenas maldiciones del tipo no mágico pero igual de censurables entre estos muros.

Y todo justo cuando hizo su aparición Irma Pince.

—Señor Malfoy— estaba claro que no se encontraba desbordante de felicidad por la situación y menos por el extenso, y censurable, vocabulario que estaba dando muestras de poseer Draco ante sus oídos. A pesar de todo su enfado no se correspondía con su tono de voz. No obstante se encontraban en la biblioteca—. Compórtese como es debido. Un prefecto no puede actuar de estas maneras tan censurables.

Draco consiguió volver a sentarse mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza en donde le saldría un buen chichón sino hacía nada para impedirlo. Con un gran esfuerzo logró morderse la lengua y no mandar a Pince a un sitio no muy agradable para estar, ni para escucharlo.

—Y no creo que deba recordarle que la biblioteca no es lugar para ponerse a tomar una siesta, señor Malfoy— no solo era su tono sino como se atrevía a mirarle de aquella manera tan censurable lo que estaba irritando a Draco.

Si continuase apretando los dientes de esta manera no tenía ninguna duda de que se los iba a romper pero no tenía otra salida sino quería hacer algo que hundiría a la casa de Slytherin, seguramente, para el resto de su existencia; pero si, como dicen, una mirada es suficiente para saber, no tenía ninguna duda de que Irma sabía muy bien cual era la opinión actual de Draco respecto a cualquier cosa que le estuviera diciendo.

—Debería tomar ejemplo de la señorita Granger que por lo menos sabe comportarse de manera decente en la biblioteca.

Esto era lo último que necesitaba oír Draco. Tener que tomar lecciones de Hermione Granger. Él, un Malfoy sangre pura, tomando como ejemplo lo que hace una sangre sucia. No tenía otra salida que irse de la biblioteca cuanto antes pues esto se estaba poniendo peor que nunca.

Lo peor es que temía que solamente estuviera él solo con Hermione en la biblioteca, si borramos del mapa a Pince, por supuesto. Y lo malo es que estaba deseando borrarla mucho más que de la biblioteca.

—Será mejor irme a la sala de Slytherin antes de que suceda algo más.

Y por la mirada que tenía Draco en sus ojos no dejaba muchas dudas de qué era lo que podía llegar a pasar. Una amenaza no muy velada pero que viniendo de un alumno no tomada en serio… no muy en serio, realmente.

—Y no haga ruido al salir, señor Malfoy— dijo Pince antes de volverse para regresar a su puesto.

Draco sintió como su cuerpo temblaba al contener una buena réplica que le habría causado una buena pérdida de puntos a Slytherin.

Cogiendo el libro que tenía sobre la mesa, que únicamente había cogido porque sabía que leyéndolo, o intentándolo, se llegaría a dormir mucho antes, se puso en pie alejándose de la mesa mientras murmuraba una buena retahíla de maldiciones. Bueno, lo hizo hasta que un recuerdo se colocó al frente de sus pensamientos. Un recuerdo que logró borrarle el enfado de su rostro y se lo cambiara por una máscara de absoluta fantasía al recordar lo sucedido.

—¡Maldita sea!— protestó Draco con aquella sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que interrumpir en el mejor momento?

Tras unas estanterías más delante de donde se encontraba Draco escuchaba en silencio, y con el corazón en el puño, Hermione, sintiendo como volvía el calor de regreso a su rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Draco no solo no estaba repudiando lo que habían hecho sino que había admitido que estaban en el mejor momento. Solamente con seguir esta línea de pensamientos incluso sus orejas enrojecieron. En estos momentos daría una buena Weasley.

Mientras se encontraba nerviosa, ruborizada hasta la punta de su arbusto llamado vulgarmente cabello e incapaz de saber cómo debía hacer para presentarse ante Draco, este casi había llegado hasta su altura, aunque claro que por el otro lado de las estanterías.

—Como esa llorona de Pansy no se encuentre en la sala se meterá en un buen lío porque no tengo tiempo de ir buscándola— Hermione se quedó helada al escuchar las palabras de Draco y su cuerpo empezó a temblar poco a poco—. Tal vez incluso podría elegir a cualquiera que me encuentre por el camino. Tal vez con un par más y ella serán suficientes por ahora.

Hermione no podía creerse que estuviera escuchando como Draco estaba planeando un futuro trío, sin poder evitar sonrojarse hasta que su rostro empezó a cambiar de color al ser una creciente ira la que estaba asomando y dominando sus sentimientos, después de haberse besado con ella apenas unos minutos antes.

No pudo evitar pensar si tan poco había significado para él que tan rápidamente la había apartado de su mente, porque no podía engañarse pensando que tenía algún sitio en su corazón, para ir rápidamente a lanzarse a una orgía de sexo con cualquier chica que pudiera encontrarse en su camino a la casa de Slytherin.

—No tengo tiempo para dormirme de nuevo y no creo que me sea posible después de semejante sueño… de ese insuperable beso…

Hermione no podía creerse lo que había escuchado. ¡Malfoy pensaba que el beso que le había dado fue un sueño! ¡¿Cómo podía ser posible eso? Ella recordaba como había sonreído y sus ojos se abrieron justo cuando ella le iba a besar. Sus palabras no tenían sentido porque sus ojos la habían visto ante él antes de que la besara con tanta intensidad que pensó que moriría allí mismo.

Una vez más le vino la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo? Malfoy nunca sonreía pero a ella le sonrió antes de que abriera los ojos y la besara. Le había sonreído a ella. A Hermione Granger. Eso tenía que significar algo.

—Si por lo menos recordase con quien estaba soñando… ¡Maldita Pince del diablo! ¡¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en esos momentos?

Hermione sintió un cúmulo de sensaciones que se oponían unas a otras al escuchar a Draco. No podía creerse que el muy imbécil estuviera soñando aunque eso respondería el por qué le había sonreído. No sabía que se trataba de ella pues simplemente estaba dormido soñando con…

_¡Oh, Merlín! ¡¿Con quién me habrá confundido? ¿En quién estaría soñando mientras me besaba?_

En estos momentos Hermione se sentía deplorable y sucia. Totalmente usada y avergonzada por haber pensado que Draco pudiera haberla visto como una chica y no como la sangre sucia que siempre parecía estar viendo cada vez que se encontraban y le hacía recordar con sus crueles palabras y muecas llenas de burla.

Y, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir celos de quien fuera la chica de sus sueños que había logrado arrancarle semejantes besos por su parte. Era algo más allá de lo patético. Sentir celos de una chica que solamente existía en los sueños de Draco y siendo él su enemigo que jamás la miraría más que como la sangre sucia inferior que siempre le recordaba que era.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

_Tengo celos de alguien que no existe… soy patética_.

Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios relamiéndose recordando el dulce sabor de aquellos labios y como no podía tener suficiente de ellos. Podía llegar a sacrificar a Pansy y a todas las Slytherin, incluso a todas las chicas de Hogwarts, con tal de poder tener de nuevo en sus manos, en sus labios, a la chica de sus sueños.

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer_.

Y cuando Draco se cruzó ante la estantería tras la cual se encontraba escondida Hermione arrojó todos los libros que allí estaban sobre un sorprendido Malfoy que no tuvo tiempo ni de completar una maldición.

—¡¿Pero qué coñ…?

En el instante posterior Draco se encontraba tirado en el piso medio enterrado por una gran cantidad de libros. Por supuesto que si el alboroto que se formó con aquella inesperada avalancha no hubiera sido suficiente para atraer la atención de Pince los gritos y maldiciones por parte de Draco si que fueron la gota que colmó el vaso.

No podía jurarlo pero podía asegurar que había escuchado unas palabras amortiguadas antes de que la literatura le atacase por sorpresa. Y aunque no estaba completamente seguro no iba a dejar pasar la posibilidad de que alguien le hubiera atacado aunque fuera de una manera indirecta.

—¡¿Qué es lo que ha hecho, señor Malfoy?

Las, absurdas para Draco, palabras de Pince no ayudaban en absoluto a mantener algo de serenidad al Slytherin porque solamente conseguía encolerizarlo aún más el sugerir que todo este jaleo había sido culpa suya.

Cuidado del culpable porque no tendría piedad.

—Esto es una biblioteca, ¿verdad?— las palabras arrastradas de Draco sonaban tan afiladas que podrían llegar a cortar—. Pues me estoy empapando de un poco de cultura.

La mirada que le lanzó Pince dejaba a todas luces que no le gustaba el tono que estaba usando con ella pero, en estos momentos, a Draco le importaba muy poco, la verdad es que nada de nada, lo que pudiera o dejara de pensar una simple bibliotecaria.

_Un día verás como arden todos tus malditos libros y disfrutaré el momento_.

Draco se puso en pie mientras Irma realizó un simple hechizo para recolocar todos los libros en su lugar en la estantería. Para su sorpresa quedaron dos libros en el suelo.

Agachándose Draco los recogió lanzándole una interrogante mirada al libro que no era el suyo.

_¿Un libro sobre Transformaciones?_

—Hmpf, me parece que juzgué muy rápido a la señorita Granger— dijo Pince al mirar el libro que tenía Draco en la mano—. La creí más responsable para no dejar un libro en dónde no le corresponde.

Cuando movió la mano para recuperar el libro Draco lo atrajo hacia si para impedírselo, lo que hizo que Irma le lanzara una acusadora mirada que no logró su objetivo de intimidarle. La sola idea de que una simple bibliotecaria pudiera intimidar a un Malfoy era totalmente risible.

—Seguro que se le quedó atrás. Yo mismo se lo llevaré— le aseguró Draco con su media sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda bajo una lluvia de murmuraciones malsonantes dirigidas a Pince—. Algunos tienen demasiada prisa que se podrían olvidar la cabeza de no tenerla sobre los hombros.

Con una última mirada recelosa Pince se volvió hacia su puesto en una silenciosa biblioteca libre de ruidosos y desagradecidos alumnos.

Con cada paso que daba sentía como una sorprendente, e imposible, revelación se le estaba mostrando ante él. No tenía porque dudar de la palabra de Pince cuando aseguró que en la biblioteca solamente se encontraban ella, Draco y Granger así que el aroma que había podido oler sobre él… y que, sin ninguna duda, también se mostraba en el libro de Transformaciones tenía que proceder del mismo lugar.

Hermione Granger.

Era un olor dulzón que ya había percibido en varias ocasiones anteriormente pero que ahora no tenía muchas dudas de que tenía que pertenecer a Granger. Por supuesto que esto le llevaba a hacerse una peligrosa pregunta.

_¿Cómo llegó el olor de Granger a estar sobre mí?_

Y a su mente regresó su sueño logrando hacerle temblar pero ya no de excitación sino porque logró recordar que en aquel momento también había podido oler este mismo aroma y, de manera imposible, le había sacado una maldita sonrisa.

A él. A Draco Malfoy.

Una sonrisa.

Por un motivo en particular no le estaba gustando como se estaban sucediendo todas estas revelaciones porque le llevaban a una respuesta final que no le iba a sentar nada bien reconocerla. Mucho menos aceptarla o tomarla en serio.

Recuerda haber abierto los ojos por la presencia de aquel dulce aroma y encontrarse con la visión de una Diosa que lo miraba con una anhelación y deseo que lo hizo sentirse como lo más preciado e importante del mundo. Por supuesto que era algo cierto pero estaba bien verlo en otros ojos que no fueran los suyos y los de todos esos gusanos que veneran el suelo que pisa solo porque le temen.

Recuerda como ella había intentado decir su nombre pero no la había dejado porque se sentía incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo en no poseer aquellos temblorosos labios tan apetecibles. Y como buen Malfoy tomó lo que quería.

Hermione no podía dejar de temblar y sentía como la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón amenazaban con que se le saliera del pecho y, después de la estupidez que había hecho, no se merecería algo menos que eso.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a unos inocentes libros? Ellos no habían tenido la culpa de las estúpidas acciones de Malfoy. Se sentía avergonzada por una gran cantidad de motivos que pensaba que no tendría sangre suficiente para lograr el ruborizamiento que lo definiese.

Por lo menos Draco se encaminaba hacia la salida de la biblioteca y podría salir de allí y esconderse en su habitación hasta el momento en que su sangre volviera a recorrer todo su cuerpo y abandonase su rostro. Y lo peor de todo era que de alguna manera iba a tener que encontrarse con él para recuperar el libro que se le escurrió cuando le lanzó todos los otros. Él sabía que era suyo y eso significaba que iba a sufrir un nuevo ataque por su parte.

—Es lo mínimo que me merezco por actuar de manera tan impropia a la mía.

—Muy cierto, Granger.

Sintió como si todo el aire a su alrededor se lo robaran porque le resultaba imposible respirar al escuchar la voz de Draco surgiendo a su lado. Como un resorte se giró para encontrárselo al final de la estantería con sus ojos clavados en su rostro. Y Hermione averiguó que aún podía ponerse más colorada.

Y lo peor era que Draco no pensaba quedarse allí quieto sino que decidió acercarse hasta ella que se vio incapaz de moverse por miedo a caerse al suelo al no tener la confianza de que sus temblorosas piernas la fueran a poder sostener.

_¡Traidoras! En buen momento me dejáis tirada_.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Malfoy?

La voz de Hermione no mostró nada de los nervios que la atenazaban y mantuvo su firmeza y desinterés en Draco. Pues eso, exactamente lo opuesto a como se sentía en realidad pero que le era imposible dejar ver porque sería su fin. Draco la tendría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?_

—Pues recordando tus patéticos intentos que tuviste hoy en clase de Transformaciones, y que me alegraron bastante la mañana, creo que te gustaría recuperar el libro que estabas leyendo.

Mostrando su mano derecha que surgió bajo su capa pudo ver el libro que Penci había asegurado era el que estaba leyendo Hermione. Esto era lo último que le faltaba por tener que soportar. Más humillaciones por parte de Draco.

—Muchas gracias— dijo la voz helada y sin sentimientos de Hermione mientras alzó una mano, temblorosa, _deja de temblar_, hacia Draco que solamente le dirigió un simple alzamiento de ceja a su actitud.

—No tan rápido, Granger— para desgracia, o no, de Hermione, Draco siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo a, muy, poca distancia de ella que quedó atrapada contra la estantería—. No creerás realmente que vaya a darte algo solamente por la buena intención de mi corazón, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué corazón?— le replicó Hermione con su propia mueca que logró que Draco mostrara sus dientes en lo más parecido a una sonrisa pero sin llegar a serlo. Un tiburón dispuesto a devorar a su presa.

—Es más, viendo tus dificultades con la asignatura me dignaría a ayudarte con ella.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que claramente intentaba averiguar en donde se encontraba la segunda cabeza de Malfoy que seguramente le había salido.

—No, gracias, Malfoy. Pretendo mejorar no acabar en último lugar.

—No creo que eso deba preocuparte, Granger. Esa es una competición exclusiva para Crabbe, Goyle, Longbottom, Potter y Weasel.

Y, avergonzándose más tarde por su reacción, Hermione no pudo evitar reírse por sus palabras. Por supuesto que el sentido común regresó rápidamente a ella y tras cortar sus risas le lanzó una peligrosa mirada a un Draco que sonreía victorioso por haber logrado que se riera de sus amigos, y de sus dos gorilas.

—Entonces tal vez debamos continuar con la otra lección.

Hermione lo miró totalmente confundida.

—¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando, Malfoy?

No podía ser que hubiera una lección de la que ella no estuviera al tanto. Ese solo pensamiento era completamente ridículo pero la seguridad con la que había hablado Draco había sido suficiente para sacarle unas cuantas dudas al respecto.

—Bueno, pues no lo llamemos lección si así no te pones en plan académico, Granger— se burló Draco con un brillo extraño en sus acerados ojos que no se apartaban de los de Hermione poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

—No sé de lo qué estás hablando, Malfoy.

—De hacer un sueño realidad, Granger.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo aquellos labios ardientes volvían a ser de su propiedad. Su sabor volvía a introducirse en su propia boca y llevado hasta los rincones más recónditos de su mente. No hacía ni unos minutos desde que se habían besado y ya lo había echado de menos.

¿Cuánto?

El que sus manos se colgaran del cuello de Malfoy era toda la respuesta posible.

Ahora solamente tenían que tener cuidado en no hacer demasiado ruido sino querían que volvieran a despertarles del mejor sueño que ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido en toda su vida.

Besar a su odiado enemigo hasta terminar por amarlo.

* * *

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Fin y fin. Hahahaha. Una vez más vuelvo a repetirme pero lamento si la historia no haya podido ser de su agrado. La verdad es que no sé muy bien como debería tratar a estos dos personajes por lo que no hago nada más que dejarme llevar por simple impulsos para ver a dónde me llevan… no muy lejos la verdad. ;P

Solamente espero que tras mi anterior fic no me haya ido dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás… T.T

Esperaré por cualquier **REVIEW** en la que vuestras opiniones serán bien recibidas.

Muy bien. Desde aquí me despido de todos ustedes esperando que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche, dependiendo de cuando lean este fic.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
